darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Hoffman
Julia Hoffman was a doctor in the field of psychology at the Windcliff Sanitarium in Collinsport, Maine. In 1967 she discovered the vampire, Barnabas Collins. Initially, Julia represented a threat to Barnabas’ undead existence, but eventually she became one of his most staunch allies. The Vampire As the head of the Windcliff Sanitarium, Julia Hoffman took on the case of Maggie Evans who appeared to be suffering from amnesia caused by a great shock (265). She was highly recommended by an old colleague, Dr. Dave Woodard not only because of her knowledge of psychology, but of blood disorders. She was described by Dr. Woodard as not being very communicative and even she said her methods were sometimes "unorthodox". With Dr. Woodard's help, Julia began posing as a historian at Collinwood (284), where she discovered that Barnabas Collins had no reflection in a mirror (288). After she revealed to Barnabas that she knew something special about the original Barnabas Collins, Barnabas appeared in Julia's room to kill her. He found, instead, that she was waiting for him (290). The Cure Julia explained to Barnabas that she believed she could cure him of his vampirism through a medical experiment. Although Barnabas appeared to believe the doctor, he prepared to kill her. Julia was able to save herself by revealing that Maggie Evans was still alive and that she would name Barnabas as her attacker if Julia did not intervene to prevent those memories from resurfacing (291). Julia did not reveal her discovery of Barnabas' true nature to anyone as she began the treatment of his condition. She set up a laboratory in the Old House basement and based her experiment from that location. To keep Barnabas safe, Julia used hypnosis to block Maggie's memories of her abduction (295). She cautioned Barnabas to avoid Victoria Winters, also warning the young governess to stay away from Barnabas (299). When Dr. Woodard removed Maggie from Julia's care (318) and attempted to use her to draw out the kidnapper, Barnabas again planned to kill the girl (319). Julia told Barnabas that she had written a letter which would expose him if he hurt her or Maggie (322). David Collins, suspicious of Barnabas, began to present a problem to the experiment, growing closer and closer to discovering the vampire's secret. Julia tried to hypnotize David (326) and stopped him from finding Barnabas' coffin when he broke into the Old House (330). Dr. Woodard learned that Barnabas was, in fact, the original son of Joshua Collins and discovered that Julia kept notes on the treatments she was performing (338), which he stole from her room at Collinwood (339). Juila attempted to convince Woodard to keep quiet about Barnabas, but he refused, and Julia agreed to help Barnabas kill her old friend (340). Barnabas kills Woodard with an injection to mimic the symptoms of a heart attack, and Julia later heard the voice of Woodard intoning, "You no longer have friends" (341). Distraught, Julia wanted to cancel the experiments, but Barnabas convinced her to continue and she began a new treatment to cure him (343). Now completely at the mercy of Barnabas' demands and in love with the reluctant vampire, Juila attempted to remove her rival, Victoria Winters, from the situation. After she told Vicki that Barnabas would rather be left alone, Barnabas demanded that Juila stay out of his personal affairs (346). Secretly, Juila began planting subconscious fears in Vicki's mind, hypnotizing the governess and showing her Barnabas in his coffin. The treatments for Barnabas began to show unusual effects, and Barnabas' hand aged to that of an old man (347). After an attempt at another treatment to reverse the aging, Barnabas entire body aged to his true age of 172 years (348). Julia volunteered to be Barnabas' next victim, hoping that he would see her sincerity and could use her blood to return to his youthful state. He declined her offer, and had no choice but to attack Carolyn Stoddard, who had snuck into the Old House basement and discovered his coffin (350). The blood from Carolyn returned Barnabas to his normal appearance, and she became his eyes and ears at Collinwood. Barnabas refused to continue the experiments, even though Julia had calculated that her timetable of treatments would deliver more positive results (351). Julia again hypnotized Vicki to implant subliminal messages, informing her that Barnabas planned to transform her into Josette Collins (352). Carolyn watched as Julia took Vicki to the Old House under hypnosis and showed her the coffin Barnabas intended for Vicki's use as a vampire (353). Carolyn attempted to steal Julia's notebook on the experiment so that Barnabas could kill her, but Julia hid the book in the Collinwood foyer grandfather clock (355, 356). Escaping to town with lawyer Tony Peterson, Julia made a deal with Peterson to lock the notebook in his safe (357). Barnabas began a plan to drive Julia insane by making her believe that Dr. Woodard's ghost was haunting her (358, 359, 361). Hoping the ghost of Sarah Collins would protect her, Julia contacted the spirit of the little girl, who was upset that Julia had aided Barnabas in Woodard's murder (360). Julia told Barnabas that she had spoken to his sister, who intervened when Barnabas tried to strangle her (363). The doctor later confirmed that David was telling the truth about Sarah to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Victoria Winters (364), and urged the Collins family to hold a séance to contact the girl's spirit. Julia assisted Roger Collins in the ritual of the séance, during which Vicki disappeared to the year 1795. Like the rest of the members of the séance, Julia became frozen in time as it was suspended for Vicki's trip to the past (365). 1968 When time restarted at the séance and Vicki returned, the year was (although never explained how, with time frozen) 1968. Julia did not allow Roger or Elizabeth to call a doctor, dropping her identity as a historian and revealing that she, herself, was a doctor. Julia was unable to explain Vicki's disappearance and reappearance at the table, but deduced that the marks on her neck were rope burns and that she had been shot in the arm. Unwilling to expose Barnabas as a vampire and reveal her true motivations for coming to Collinwood, Julia lied to Elizabeth that she had been close to suffering a nervous breakdown in her medical practice and left to write a book about the Collins family. Although appearing calm to everyone else, Julia enjoyed the fact that Barnabas feared Vicki may have learned his secret in 1795, and that he had no control of the situation. She gloated and refused to let the vampire in to see Vicki while she rested in her room (461). Julia attempted to make herself feel younger by cutting her hair and focused her attention on understanding the extent of Vicki's memories from 1795. She initially refused to reveal anything about her findings to Barnabas, but he convinced her to think about trying the medical cure for his vampirism again (462). The Werewolf and Quentin's Ghost 1897 Worried and hoping to save Barnabas, Julia conducted an I-Ching ceremony of her own and sent a projection of her body and mind back to 1897 (837). Her arrival prompted Barnabas to secretly plan an elaborate deception that would allow him to fight the evil Count Petofi more freely. Julia began treating Barnabas' vampirism with her medical knowledge once more (839). Petofi kidnapped Julia and forced her to reveal that I-Ching was the secret to time travel (840). When Barnabas attempted to rescue her, a trap from Petofi's servant Aristede fired a gun at Julia, but the bullet did not harm her, as her real body only existed in 1969 (841, 842). Some time later, Julia began to feel strange, hearing voices from the present, and she was drawn back to 1969 (858). The Leviathan Saga Julia checked the Old House frequently, hoping Barnabas had returned from 1897 (887). She purchased a landscape painting by Charles Delaware Tate from an antique shop in town and began to wonder if Tate might still be alive and able to paint a portrait of Chris Jennings as he had Quentin Collins (888). Barnabas returned to the present, but Julia did not know that he had come back via 1797 and under the control of the Leviathans, who planned to retake the Earth, which they had dominated before man. She became suspicious of the Naga Box and Barnabas' strange, distant behavior. Julia heard strange breathing noises coming from the box, but had no idea that the box was about to unleash terrible danger into 1969 (889). Julia soon learned that someone was interested in purchasing her Tate painting (890), and was surpirsed to see that the request had come from actress Olivia Corey, whom Julia knew as Amanda Harris from 1897. She was also asked to examine the new baby staying at the antique shop, and noticed that Barnabas' Naga Box was now at the shop. While she examined the baby, she found that it had a strange birthmark on its wrist (897). Julia again questioned Barnabas after he nearly killed a man named Grant Douglas with his car. Julia saw that Grant was identical to Quentin Collins, but Barnabas tried to convince her that he was not actually the man they had known from the past (905). When Grant woke up from the accident-induced coma, Julia became convinced that Barnabas had somehow been responsible for his inability to recall anything about his past (907). At Collinwood, the ranting of the newly returned Paul Stoddard perked Julia's suspicion of the antique shop further (907). She noticed the same birthmark she had observed on the baby at the antique shop on the next two children who were reportedly staying with Philip and Megan Todd, although she could not yet explain it (911, 913/914). Julia worked with Grant Douglas in an attempt to restore his memory, using both hypnosis and the phonograph in Quentin's room at Collinwood, to no avail (909, 910). Julia eventually learned that Olivia Corey's interest in her painting was actually due to a second painting underneath the landscape (909). Julia called upon Professor T. Eliot Stokes to get help with the painting, and he recommended an expert who removed the top layer. Underneath was a portrait of Amanda Harris (910). Although she learned that Charles Delaware Tate had died, Julia soon discovered another painting just like her landscape, only painted by another artist, Harrison Monroe. She began to suspect that Tate might still be alive but using the different name (911, 912), and this was confirmed when she visited the man in his nearby home in the middle of the night (913/914). Barnabas began a ritual to bring Julia under the control of the Leviathans, as her curiosity had brought her too close to uncovering their goal. Julia resisted the urge to open the Naga Box, and Barnabas told Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, also a part of the cult, that Julia had been able to fight the power of the box because she had a rare genetic immunity to Leviathan control (916). The doctor anguished during the full moon, fearing for both Chris Jennings and Grant Douglas, whom she feared was also a werewolf. She was soon relieved to find that Quentin had not transformed, indicating that his portrait was still intact somewhere (918). She found the portrait, also painted over, in the collection of Sky Rumson, husband of Angelique (923). Angelique agreed to loan Julia the painting in secret so that the landscape could be removed and transfered to another canvas, as long as Julia did not involve her with the Collins family (924). Julia would then have the portrait of Quentin, which she was sure would trigger Grant Douglas' memory. The sudden illness and death of Michael Hackett, the current form of the Leviathan child from the antique shop, distracted Julia from her business with Grant Douglas and Olivia Corey (927). Although she pronounced the boy dead, she suspected something was not right and went to see the boy's previous caretaker. After meeting the woman, Julia hid outside and watched as Philip Todd also emerged from the house, confirming that all was not as it seemed (928). Urgency returned to the matter with Grant very quickly, as Julia learned that Olivia Corey was definitely Amanda Harris, and that she would die if Grant did not remember that he was Quentin and profess his love to her. She expedited the removal of the landscape from Quentin's portrait and showed it to Grant, restoring his memories (931, 932). When the Leviathan child from the antique shop escaped in its true form and killed Paul Stoddard, whom Julia had hidden at Professor Stoke's flat, Julia suggested to Collinsport Sheriff Davenport that he investigate the antique shop (933, 934). The two of them went together and found Jeb Hawkes, the adult Leviathan, in the upstairs room at the shop. Jeb was rude and short with Julia, but she maintained pleasantries, all the while suspecting something unusual was still happening. After leaving, the sheriff confirmed that he was also still suspicious of the Todds and their shop (935). Julia encountered Jeb again, this time at Collinwood, and saw that he also had the birthmark on his wrist. She had Quentin dig up Michael Hackett's grave and saw that there was no body in the boy's coffin. Certain that she was on to something, Julia demanded again that Barnabas explain the situation, which he finally agreed to do (937). At the Old House, Barnabas finally revealed how he had been captured by the Leviathans after following Lady Kitty Hampshire from 1897 to 1797. The two also discussed Quentin's portrait, Julia's agreement with Angelique to leave her alone, and Jeb's plans for Carolyn Stoddard (938). 1970 Parallel Time 1995 and 1970 Before the Destruction of Collinwood 1840 Final Fate By using the stairway through time, Julia returned to the present, now 1971, with Barnabas and Professor Stokes. She was happy to be able to wear the more comfortable clothing of the present day. After finding that the disaster from 1970 had been prevented, Julia assured Barnabas that they would never forget anyone they encountered in their time travel adventure. She and Barnabas left the Collinwood drawing room together in the final scene set in the present on the series (1198). Notes * The character of Dr. Julia Hoffman was originally intended to be a male character. Early script drafts identified the character simply as Dr. Hoffman, "Dr. J. Hoffman"" or "Dr. Julian Hoffman." Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia